<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach day by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089027">Beach day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, nudist beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie share a beach day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is to happen at some point on Steven universe future, i would like to write something else with spinel and steven, but i'm still not posting with my any name in particular, i'll remain anonymous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm evening on beach city, at the city's end and behind a hill with an old light house atop, Steven and Connie are passing a day of leisure among each other, laying on their bed of sand covered by and big umbrella, even when Steven lives right in front of the beach this was a special day, this was beach day, and not only that, it was beach day with his beloved friend, so they where dressed accord the situation, he wearing a pair of navy blue swimming trunks, Connie had a pair of shades to cover her eyes from the sun and a red bikini, covering her waits with a fabric that, while not translucent, it managed to reveal her silhouette against the brightness of the day. Steven noted her companion attire, by far not the first time he saw her with a swim suit, he just have never seen this one before, she usually went for a one piece swimming wear, Steven admitted to himself he needed to make an effort to not look as much as he wanted to, by Connie's side, she was also struggling with her bathing suit, there was something about it, and itch she desperately wanted to scratch right then, and itch that wasn't caused by the fabric on her, it was a lingering emotion that was getting stronger and stronger lately.</p><p>	“This is so nice... must be cool to have the beach that near from you” </p><p>Steven chuckle next to his friend</p><p>	“i don't know, It kinds of get old after a while”</p><p>Connie rest on her side to look at Steven directly.</p><p>	“does it really?”</p><p>	“kind of, I mean I live here but honestly the only times I do a “beach day” is when you come over and want to swim”</p><p>Connie smiled while her eyes rolled to the bottom of her eyelids, passing thru the length of Steven's body.</p><p>	“i guest it stop being special if you can do it everyday.”</p><p>	“it's still special, it's always special when you're here”</p><p>Connie hide her grind nesting her face into her arms.</p><p>	“You're so silly.”</p><p>	“he he” he chuckle again “that's my, silly old Steven, always up for silly stuff”</p><p>there was a pause, the sound of the crashing waves was the only thing among the two, not a human or a gem nearby, only the two of them, when suddenly Connie stood up.</p><p>	“do you want to do something sillier?”</p><p>	“what?”</p><p>Steven said it not in shock, but without any clue of what was she referring. Connie's hand reached her back, a knot got undone and just as suddenly as the stood up the top of her bikini feel in front of Steven.</p><p>	“WHAT?”</p><p>Steven's pale skin turned bright red, that last word was the last thing he could muster at the time, Connie burst out laughing, she covered her chest with her arms, she incited the situation but she wanted to hide her own embarrassment with laughs.</p><p>	“what do you mean with “what”?” </p><p>	“Connie, what are you doing?”</p><p>	“something silly” she chuckle again, turning her head away “i mean, I can put it back on...”</p><p>	“uuh...” Steven struggled with his thoughts, but he only needed a few second to form them properly. “Non of the gems are at home”</p><p>	“is that so...”</p><p>	“and they won't come back on a few hours”</p><p>	“i see”</p><p>Connie was still looking away, if there was any opposition she planed to declare it as a ruse, just a (not so) innocent joke among friends, even when things where coming along as she wanted, the situation was intimidating, all the doubts she could had vanished the moment Steven stood up, they locked their eyes with each other, the little clothes on them feel to the sand, for a moment they where together, nothing else existed for a few second, even the sea keep quiet. Connie was the first to lower her sight, a rush of red tinted her face, it was to much to hold, she looked away at the same time Steven did.</p><p>The sat down again, each one on their towel, each one looking at opposite directions, to break the tension Connie finally talked.</p><p>	“I mean.... this isn't so bad”</p><p>	“no, it really isn't, it starts to feel natural after a while”</p><p>	“yes!, is not like we haven't been this... urhm.” her voice cracked for a moment “this personal with each other”	</p><p>	“YEAH! Ha ha, I mean yes, we have shared a body before, is kind of similar to this I think”</p><p>Connie who was  hugging her own knees finally seem to start to loosen up, she looked at Steven, he was admiring the sea, “may be he's just trying to not stare, he's still looks flustered” she thought. With a big and deep breath she reunited the courage she needed for her next proposal, she laid on her stomach and while not looking directly at him, she said.</p><p>	“can you put sun lotion on my back, please?”</p><p>Steven face was showing such tension one would think he was prettified, if he could saw Connie's face he would have find the same level of tension.</p><p>From a bag next to them Steven pulled out a brown tinted bottle, he advanced to her, of all things, her first instinct was to sit on top of Connie's legs, felling his skin against hers made Connie gasp.</p><p>	“Ah! Sorry...”</p><p>	“it's fine... keep going”</p><p>Connie affirmed with heavy breath. Steven squished the bottle on one of his palms, the glistering translucent liquid quickly made a poll on his hand, he definitely put much more than needed, his mind was to busy to think about it, he covered both of his hands on the substance with a heavy coconut fragrance, his breath turned erratic, his hands hovered over Connie's back, drips of the liquid poured into her, Steven struggled to think about what was he supposed to do, with out looking back, Connie asked.</p><p>	“it's everything alright?”</p><p>	“yes” he snapped back into reality “i'm going in”</p><p>	“what?!”</p><p>	“i... I mean, i'm going to touch you. No! I mean...”</p><p>those words exalted Connie's heart, even when it was a slip of the tongue she got exited to heard them.</p><p>	“go on!” she yelled with out hiding any excitement “i... oil me up. It's fine” </p><p>Finally his hands connected with her back, the oil made sliding essay if not inevitable, his hand where shaking while he tried to avoid certain areas, certain places he wasn't supposed to touch, he slide his hands from the top of her back to the dip before her rear started, when his hands went back up Connie let out her breath, she was been holding it from the moment Steven touched her back, each new place his hands reached exalted her more and more, going back to familiar places was easier to take. Steven knew he had to reach more places at some point, he could feel the heat coming from her body, more than that, he could feel her breath as well, how it started abruptly when<br/>
he went back up, how she was taking long and deep breaths that matched the movement of his hands. He reached her neck, with one hand on each side he contoured the shape of her shoulders sliding down her arms, Connie moaned while her back arched, she lifted her head a bit to take a big breath, Steven decided to be more adventurous, he started to coat her sides with lotion, the tip of his finger pushed on the edges of her breast, going down her torso and rubbing her hips, with out realizing he was already massaging her butt checks, pressing on them and spreading them apart to reveal some of the private folds on her body </p><p>Steven couldn't contain himself, he was erect right behind her beloved Connie, his breath was becoming more of a pant.</p><p>	“(oh my god, please don't turn back, please don't turn back)”</p><p>With no clothes it was impossible to even hide his arousal, Connie kept gasping more and more along Steven, He couldn't hold it more, but before he said anything Connie acted, her body twisted on her hips and her legs that where under Steven slide out to embrace him. Gasping for more air she asserted.<br/>
“alright.... that's enough for my back”</p><p>Steven got to act and started massaging her breast, while the circular motions continued she couldn't  stop staring at Steven's member, she have seen it before, by accident, but never erect, never so near of herself. He lowered one of his hands, she raised her hips up resting her shoulder against the towel under her, Steven's hands firmly started massaging between her legs, his finger found her most sensible place, the soft rubbings translated into spasms on her legs, embracing her companion harder each time. His fingers keep traveling the folds of her genitals, pushing gently to find a entrance finally one digit made it in and with it Connie's back arched more while the air slowly leaved her lungs, to then, just as slowly, fill them back in with fresh air.</p><p>The lotion got lost a time ago in their sweet and own liquids, Steven finger was going smoothly into her, finding places to rub, Connie hold the hand pleasuring her, and she said to her partner.</p><p>	“get in”</p><p>	“are you sure?”</p><p>	“yes, yes get in”</p><p>Steven hold her partner with one hand while using the other to direct himself into her, lay on top of her, making distance by resting his body on his arms, with one hand at each side of her, she hold him with both hands and embrace her hips using her legs, with their combined movement, the first thrust took place, and then one followed by another and another, those first movements turned into a increasing pulse, with each in and out his bodies came closer together until embracing each other. Steven started to note a strange gesture on his companion, he hold her face and asked.	</p><p>	“are you alright?”</p><p>	“don't stop... I... i'm fine... are... are you sure there's nobody on the beach house?”</p><p>	“yes, all the gems are out”</p><p>	“there's nobody near then? Not even in the light house?”</p><p>	“there's never anyone there, don't worry we are fine for a few hours, nobody it's gonna see”</p><p>	“fine...” she said between gasps “i was more worried about anyone hearing”</p><p>	“uh?”</p><p>And suddenly Connie let an incredible loud shout of passion, so loud it scared Steven, making him stop on his tracks</p><p>	“Keep going!”</p><p>Steven keep trusting her.</p><p>	“AAAAAH! FUCK!</p><p>Steven got fluster, he didn't expected her to shout, even less to shout something like that, but those moans and yells also turned on something inside of him, they both shake with the same rhythm on what almost looked like a confrontation, but instead of two bodies trying to get rid of each other they where two trying to desperately occupy the same space into each other.</p><p>With more yelling Connie finally reached a climax point, o the embrace of Steven, her back arched and her lungs used all the air she had in to spell put her final moans of pleasure. Steven, still agitated pulled out and jerked himself, it didn't took any time for him to also reach the same point Connie did, shooting lines of his own fluids into her stomach, her chest was constantly inflating and deflating with air, when she finally noticed the state of her stomach she said with a smile.</p><p>	“more lotion?”</p><p>They both laugh, he hold her and got close to her, bopping they foreheads together.</p><p>	“i'm sorry, I got exited”</p><p>	“it's fine, I liked it”</p><p>they both reach each other lips to seal a kiss</p><p>	“do you want to take a shower?</p><p>	“I kind of feel like we need to”</p><p>they both laugh again, as the waves keep crashing into the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>